References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:                GB 2,414,782        U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,656        WO 2016/199132        
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.